


Breakfast for You

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 內容成份：同居妄想短打（也可以當主明吃）舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.12.12
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast for You

**Author's Note:**

> 內容成份：同居妄想短打（也可以當主明吃）  
> 舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.12.12

晨光打亮了前幾天才剛清過貓毛的磁磚地。使得忙進忙出的人影不斷晃過眼前時，光影的變換特別鮮明。

這種感覺對雨宮蓮而言還挺新鮮的。

平時這時間在面前空間來回走動的應該是自己才對，而現在他卻倚著料理臺的一角，兩手半插進口袋當個旁觀者。

這並不代表他感染了同居男友的惡質，只是若伸手觸上砧板，或者接近瓦斯爐半步，即會面對吾郎惡狠狠的眼神。

讓對方不斷作勢逼退自己固然也是種樂趣，但再繼續踩線，大概投擲來的多半不再是視線，而是水果刀。考量吾郎擲飛鏢時對靶心幾乎百分百的命中率，收手才是明智的選擇。

反正，光是觀望此時的廚房，就不乏新的樂趣。

日光正巧越過了對面店家的招牌，透入氣窗，為砧板前少年隨性挽起的馬尾灑上甜橙似的色澤。

不容失敗的謹慎使得吾郎放慢了動作，彷彿企圖將火腿與馬鈴薯丁切得每粒分毫不差。

凝視情人每次下刀的瞬間，縮起的指節、前傾的刀尖、俐落的游刃——看來沒什麼好擔心的。他大概在決定攻略下自己的地盤前，背地謀劃已久。

是否有共犯呢？如果有的話，反而令人欣慰罷。

旁觀對方完美下廚的過程，確實每個精確甚至過度講究的細節都令人不想錯過。甚至不得不言，如此完美的構圖連他也想學學摯友平舉食指與拇指將之圈入畫框，只可惜──

「咕嚕嚕嚕嚕嚕……」

慢工出細活當然是傑出的新手下廚策略，問題在於五臟廟是不等人的。

「不過是這點程度而已，給我閉嘴老實忍著行不行？」

聞言，蓮忍不住輕笑起來，剛剛發出聲音的並不是自己。

原本記憶中的晨間總是充滿雜響。外頭開始漸漸增加的引擎隆隆、樓上房客按下沖水馬桶後連動自家天花板的悉窣水流、外頭朝氣蓬勃的中年婦女對話聲……真要列舉起來，似乎很難選出個代表。

相較於現在，隨著平底鍋的油溫一熱，彷彿整個空間皆與外界隔絕。

打蛋時清脆的敲擊、鋪入鍋床的滋滋連響、將材料丁趕進半熟蛋皮中時規律的刮動，以及馬鈴薯屑塊不慎彈出容器時稍縱即逝的嘖聲。

宛若全世界只剩下吾郎的聲音。

至此，有些現象變得難以解釋。

比方說，凝視著情人背影的視角會不由自主地放大前伸。

回過神來，蓮的視線已跨過了情人的肩頭，鍋中的熱氣正蒸騰著。撲鼻而來的蛋香裡，混著吾郎點在頸間的男用香水化為尾韻。

抵著對方頸窩的面頰感受得到心跳因緊繃而催速，又在將歐姆蛋捲翻身回捲的瞬間時，承載彼此倒抽的那口氣，最後盛入盤間才趨向平緩。

直到此刻，方才數時分鐘份量的警告視線才連本帶利地甩向蓮，不是用熱騰騰的鍋鏟架在自己頸邊似乎是該偷笑了。

◇ ◇ ◇

「喂，」

就在雨宮蓮清空了餐盤，提起咖啡杯柄品香之際，對座明顯帶著惱怒的呼喚彰顯起存在感。

抬眼，迎上褐髮少年半撐著下巴微微蹙緊的眉頭，茶紅的目光躍動著難以忽略的不滿。

確實，現在欠缺的是至關重要的要素。

「吾郎覺得如何？」

「為什麼是你問我？」

「開心嗎？」 

「我說你，從剛才開始就……該不會覺得自己可以吃完就閉嘴走人也無所謂吧？」

「看起來像嗎？」

邊言，蓮指了指自己面前連醬汁都刮得不留半絲的空盤，這才塞阻對座情人的埋怨。

「確實……不像。」

至此，吾郎的氣焰倒是澆熄了大半，別開面容時明顯地抿了抿唇，提起指節解開了束在腦後的髮尾梳弄，指掌的動作沒幾下便逐漸趨緩，當臂肘隨性地靠上桌面時，甚至隨著思索的迂迴而微微將髮絲蜷上指尖。

「老實說，能自己掌握主食，感覺、還不賴。」

「是麼。」

過程中每一幕都沒錯過的黑髮少年，揚起了極深的笑意。

「那我很期待有下次。」

「呿，你慢慢等吧。」

只見對座戀人撇撇嘴，目光的嫌惡顯而易見。不過，蓮更沒有錯過對方轉開視線，百無聊賴地撐起下巴，將人中以下掩於掌間時，嘴角若隱若現的上揚。

晨光將兩人份的餐盤染得暖黃，又將餐桌與少年們的影子拖長，無形間勾勒著，也開展著他們對幸福具體型態的想像。

Fin.


End file.
